O Mistério de Rachel e Malfoy
by Xuxa-13
Summary: Rachel veio para artomentar o segredo de Malfoy... Será que irá conseguir? Capítulo 1!


Disclaimer: Não possuo nenhuma personagem desta história tirando os k vocês não conhecem e não kero esta história para fins lucrativos.  
  
N/A:Olá amigos! Esta é a minha primeira fic, por isso espero que leiam e que gostem, pois gostava de saber a opinião de todos!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Quando entrei naquela magnifica sala, só pensei « oh, meu deus, tudo isto!», senti-me com imensas energias e cheia de vontade para começar o ano. Eu , mais o restante grupo de rapazes e raparigas todos vindos da escola de beauxbatons, sentimo-nos muito inferiores a toda aquela gente da escola de magia e feitiçaria de hogwarts, que passava pelo hall de entrada com as suas grandes capas, uma montanha de livros, todos a rir e a falar alto. Nesse momento a Madame Luisy, quem nos iria apresentar á escola inteira, mandou-nos entrar para a sala de refeições, lá iria ser feita a chamada.  
  
Todos os ex-alunos de beauxbatons, entraram calmamente e sentaram-se numas cadeiras ao pé dos professores de Hogwarts. Dumbledore, levantou-se e anunciou - boa noite a todos, antes de mais quero apresentar a todos os alunos de Hogwarts, os nossos convidados que durante uns tempos iram cá ficar, visto que a escola de magia e feitiçaria de Beauxbatons está completamente lotada. Não só por causo disso, mas também pelo jogos que haverá durante o ano lectivo contra as equipas da escola. - Ron vira-se para Harry - quer dizer a escola está lotada e nós é que temos de os aturar!- Harry mandou-o calar. Os alunos de Beauxbatons formaram uma fila, para irem ao chapéu seleccionador. Primeiro entrou uma rapariga muito magra, com cara pálida e cabelos muito longos - Hunfflepuff! - todos aplaudiram e a rapariga, ainda pálida foi-se sentar na mesa da equipa.  
  
Estava muito nervosa, pois não sabia o que me esperava, foi então que me chamaram « Rachel Hings!», o meu coração palpitava cada vez mais. Sentei-me na cadeira, que pareceu-me bastante dura. O chapéu falou « pois... que grande chatice...estou indeciso...tal..vez..slyth..não ! È claro, Gryffindor!», senti-me muito melhor depois de ouvir aquela palavra. Fui em direcção á mesa da equipa.  
  
Depois de todas as selecções acabarem, Harry Potter, Ron e Hermione foram ter com Rachel. Ela estava sentada na mesa imóvel. - olá, eu sou o Harry, está tudo bem? - Hermione e Ron trocaram olhares estranhos. - Ah, olá eu sou a Rachel, está tudo bem, porquê? - perguntou muito  
admirada. - Estavas com um ar muito sério, não querias vir para os  
Gryffindor?- explica Ron. - Não é isso, é que ainda não conheço ninguém!-  
Rachel olhou em direcção á cicatriz de Harry. Hermione que logo reparou,  
acrescentou - olha eu sou a Hermione e se quiseres posso-te apresentar a  
escola, o quarto etc...- Rachel acenou que sim com a cabeça. De imediato levantou-se e subiu com Hermione para a torre dos Gryffindor. Quando chegou ocupou a sua cama, com as grandes malas que trazia. Sentou-se e Hermione disse - lá em baixo é a casa- de- banho, a palavra - passe é « ervas e flores » , ali - apontando com o dedo - é a minha cama, se de noite precisares de alguma coisa... - obrigado Hermione, acho que não preciso de mais nada, não te importas de me deixares a só? - perguntou muito excitada. - claro que não...então vemo-nos ao jantar! - e despediu-se com um aceno.  
  
«É tudo tão diferente !», pensei eu assim que abri a minha velha mala e começei a arrumar as coisas. A Hermione foi muito simpática para mim, mas há qualquer coisa nela que me deixa pouco á vontade! Assim que olhei para a cicatriz de Harry Potter, veio umas imagens muito estranhas á cabeça, como se precisa-se dele para alguma coisa... tudo muito esquisito! Até agora ainda não encontrei o Draco, mas ele não pode estar muito longe, pode ser que ao jantar o veja! Tenho saudades dele e da sua linda cabeça...  
  
Á hora de jantar, Rachel desceu da torre, já com a sua capa vestida, para não ficar diferente de todos os outros alunos. Enquanto descia a enorme escadaria para entrar no salão, viu um grupo de rapazes e raparigas, todos dos Slytherin a rir e a soltar risinhos irritantes e estridentes. Para sua grande surpresa no meio de toda aquela gente estava Draco Malfoy, agarrado á barriga, como se estivesse com uma enorme dor de estômago. Rachel que já esperava por este encontro á muito, decidiu aproximar-se mais, onde fico lado a lado com Malfoy. Decidida a dar o primeiro passo disse em tom sarcástico: - Então, porque te ris tanto? - perguntou muito depressa. - Mas quem és tu, para me dizeres isso...? - disse indignado, mas ainda  
agarrado á barriga. - Eu...não me conheces? - Rachel olhou para os amigos de Draco, todos com  
um olhar muito espantado. - Cala-te, não te armas em má, não te conheço de lado nenhum. - Está bem , mas não te esqueças, eu sei tudo Draco, eu sei tudo. Malfoy por uns momentos ficou com os olhos pequenos e negros, branco e pálido continuou a andar, mas sempre a olhar para Rachel.  
  
Naquele momento fiquei com muito medo cá por dentro, quando olhei para os seus olhos tremi que nem varas verdes, mas tomei a coragem e pelo menos avivei-lhe a memória, sei que um dia se vai lembrar de tudo, e quando isso acontecer ele vai mudar...  
  
Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham guardado um lugar ao lado deles para Rachel. Quando a viram ficaram muito assustados, pois entrou no salão branca com a neve e tremia por todo o lado. Foi ter com eles, sentou-se e perguntou - o que se passa com vocês ? parece que viram um fantasma! - Harry bebeu um gole de água e disse - tu é que parece que viste um fantasma! Que cara é essa? Tás branca ... - Ron que estava com o esparguete todo enfiado na boca, depois de mastigar acrescentou - Pareces o Malfoy, quando está assustado! Fica com cara de totó!! - depois solto um riso seco. - Cala-te Ron! Essa bocas são indesejáveis para agora! - mandou Hermione. - Afinal, o que se passa contigo? - perguntou Harry. - Nada, estou apenas um pouco enjoada só isso, não se preocupem comigo, comam...- Em um segundo os três viraram-se para a mesa e começaram a comer. Depois de jantar, foram para a sala comum, mas pouco tempo depois Rachel levantou-se e disse - Eu estou muito cansada, vou-me deitar, não me levem a mal...até amanhã! - Todos desejaram boa noite e continuaram a conversar.  
  
Se pudesse nem teria ido jantar, estava tão nervosa e ao mesmo tempo angustiada, fico sempre assim quando me falam no nome do Draco... É claro que já algum tempo que não o via, mas mudou muito nestes últimos três anos. Está mais alto, mas esbelto, com os músculos bem definidos. Também não usa o cabelo para trás com gel, mas sim para a frente e todo despenteado. Os seus olhos estão cada vez mais cinzentos e suaves. Tudo mudou fisicamente, mas a mentalidade de criancinha é a mesma!  
  
- Ela estava estranha á hora de jantar! - declarou Hermione. - Podes crer,  
o que será que se passou? - Inquiriu Ron. Todos olharam uns para os  
outros, então Harry acrescentou - Não sei porquê, mas sempre que se fala  
no Malfoy ela fica a tremer dos pés á cabeça...! - Ou, isso é só  
impressão tua, ela nem o conhece! - Ron ao mesmo tempo que falava, metia  
á boca cinco guloseimas. - Ela disse para não nos preocuparmos, não nos  
vamos meter no assunto...! - finalizou Hermione. Ron e Harry pouco tempo  
depois foram para os quartos, mas Hermione ainda ficou na sala a ler o  
maldições e feitiços de 1954 parteII .  
  
*  
  
Na manhã seguinte foi uma grande confusão á hora do pequeno - almoço, mas em pouco tempo tudo isso acabou, pois o professor Snape, que estava a passar por ali, entrou e começou a gritar com toda a gente - Mas o que vem a ser isto? Pensam que estão em casa, é? Pois se não aprendem, para a próxima vez tiro pontos a todas as equipas! Espero que todos tenham percebido! - e saiu porta fora. Harry, Hermione e Ron não encontram Rachel nessa manhã a não ser na aula de Hagrid, que apresentara uns novos montrozinhos chamados diverozs . Primeiro estiveram a ouvir a explicação de Hagrid, depois pegaram nos dragõeszinhos bebés onde levaram-nos a passear e a dar de comer. No final da aula, todos seguiram para a escola, mas Rachel ficou para trás. - Ei, Rachel! - gritou uma voz. Ela olhou para trás e estremeceu como um tremor de terra. Era Malfoy. - Sim.. chamaste-me? - perguntou muito baixinho. - sim - disse Draco com uma voz muito grave - Eu já sei quem tu és, nunca te esperava ver por aqui! - Rachel aproximou-se mais - Ainda bem que me reconheces, eu nunca te vou esquecer... - afirmou. - Se me vens falar novamente daquele assunto, vou-me já embora, eu não tive culpa, não sabia de nada! - Malfoy aproximou-se ainda mais. - Eu não vim para aqui falar disso, nem vou tocar nesse assunto, sei que não tiveste culpa, nem sabias de nada...o teu pai... - cala-te! Eu não sabia de nada se não me contasses! - ordenou Malfoy. - Vamos esquecer esse assunto, não temos nada a ver com o que se passou, e já foi á tanto tempo... - Rachel ficou furiosa - Não temos nada a ver com isso? O teu pai roubou os ...- Já te disse para te calares! Eu não quero saber mais disso! - Draco aproximou-se, ficou frente a frente com Rachel, pegou-lhe nas mãos e disse - Será que vai tudo voltar ao normal? - Não sei Draco, não sei... - Rachel tiro-lhe as mãos de cima e foi-se embora.  
  
Por uns instantes achei que não conseguia resistir á tentação, quando ele me deu as mãos e pediu-me para voltar tudo ao normal... a minha mente cá por dentro só dizia que « sim», estava-me a torturar. Sei que iria cometer um grande erro, por isso tive-me de ir embora. Não sei quanto tempo vou aguentar isto, tenho de falar com ele novamente com ele, mas quando arranjar coragem...  
  
Depois de almoço, os alunos tiveram uma hora para realizarem os trabalhos de casa. Rachel entrou na sala comum e Harry veio ter com ela. - Não te vimos toda a manhã! Onde estavas? - perguntou, ajeitando os óculos - Porque estás a perguntar isso? - Rachel poisou os livros em cima da mesa. - Nada, queria só saber - Ouve eu não sou tua amiga, não andes sempre em cima de mim, eu não ando sempre em com de vocês, somos apenas colegas ok? - disse apanhando os cabelos com um elástico. - Realmente não és mesmo minha amiga, esperava que fosses mais simpática!! - Harry dá meia volta e vai-se sentar ao pé de Hermione e Ron. - Realmente nós não a conhece-mos nada bem! - disse batendo com a mão na mesa. Explicou-lhes o que tinha acontecido. - Talvez, ainda não se conseguiu adaptar bem... - disse Hermione. - Não a tentes desculpar, nós é que fomos uns parvos! - Ouve Harry não me chames de parvo! - disse Ron. - Vocês não entendem, ela tem a mania, vem para aqui cheia de mistérios...e ainda nos faz fazer figura de parvo! - Harry estava a ficar cada vez mais furioso. - Porque é que nós não vamos falar com ela... - Sugeriu Hermione. - Se quiseres vais tu, eu não lhe dirijo mais a palavra! - adiantou Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
N/A: Acabou! Espero k tenham gostado e agora podiam deixar umas rewiews! Não percam por mais capitulos e esperam que eles vos deixam colados ao ecrã!!Beijinhos...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
